


Band !

by poprock2363



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Crack Treated Seriously, Demiromantic gon, Fluff, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, also highschool au lolol, shit summary I swear the book is beetter, someone help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprock2363/pseuds/poprock2363
Summary: Killua zoldyck the school loner he gives no fucks about it either well until he met gon freecs
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The office

“Killua zoldyck may you please come to the offices I repeat Killua Zoldyck please come to the office” the announcer said 

“Ooooh’’ the class whined, Killua now annoyed at their actions, glared at them. 

“oooh my ass if you guys dont shut the fuck up I’ll shove my foot so far down your throats you will never be able to speak again” I yelled, everyone looked shocked and scaredI smirked. I walked to the office to have principle netero greet me that old man is weird as fuck, he smiled at me

“ greetings mr. zoldyck do you know why I called you?” he said his hands folded into each other

“If I knew I wouldn't have been here would I” I said sarcastically, what is up with people and idotic questions? I rolled my eyes and huffed while the old man simply just laughed. 

“Well we signed you up for a band because you got chosen in the school lottery with 3 other people” he said smiling.

“WHAT!” I said I slammed my hands on his desk in anger. I don't have time for that shit I got more important things to do like- um like eating choco robos…. yeah “I don't want to join that shit show I'm not joining” I yelled. 

“”Well I'm sorry but you have to join but if this makes you feel so bad I can cut you a deal kay?” he's said Mr Netero seems like he’ll negotiate with me. That does seem better than nothing. 

“Fine old man what's the deal!” I agreed 

“All you gotta do is stay in band club for a year and then you're free to go” he pulled out his hand for me to shake. I took it. This deal should be fine as long as I don't get attached to anyone all I need is Alluka. 

“Fine” I said shaking his hand “ who are the other 3 nitwits joining the band club” I asked Mr. Netero then he turned around and took out a folder. 

“Well the first one is Gon Freecs” oh gon freecs is the happy go lucky idiot who’s friend with everyone and has a secret notebook that everyone is also trying to read.

“The next one is Kurapika kurta” ugh the emo boy who people always forget the gender of, and is also known for dating but not dating Lario or whatever that cuckoo name is

“Oh and the last one is Leorio Paladiknight” wow speak of the devil and he shall come why the fuck did I have to jinx it for myself. killua you are so fucking stupid now leorio is in the group too he is known for his anger issues, his scam schemes, and how he looks like a middle age man I sighed “any questions” mr netero asked. 

“No,” I said simply and I put my hands in my pocket and walked away. “At least I know I'm not going to get attached to anyone.” I walked back to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day after school

School is finally over but I still have band or whatever I was about to open until the door slammed open from the inside “Hi welcome!” A black hair boy greeted me excitedly

“ yo” I greeted them I raise my hand and gave them a small wave kurapika then came up to me 

“Salutations I am kurapika kurta-” he tried to introduce himself but I cut him off 

“Hold it, no need for introductions I already know all you people”  
I said yawning after.

“How the hell do you know us you arrogant little shit are ya a stalker or something!” leorio yelled furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance 

“No you reverse fetus if you had’nt notice you and your little buddy boo is infamous in this school you for your repeated failed scams and kurapika for his multiple attempts of murder of the spiders Im suprise he’s not in jail” I yelled back

“Why you little-” leorio tried to punch me I dodge grabbed his fist and twisted him around and he fell on the floor 

“Guys please stop fighting we can all be friends here right?” Gon said cheerfully, trying to brighten up the mood. I simply just walked up to him, put my finger under his chin and moved his head up to face me.

“Don't think I forgot you shorty” I brought my head down and whispered to his ear 

“I'm not short I still have plenty of time to grow, aunt mito said if I continue you to drink my milk and eat my veggies I will be super tall” he said simply in a matter a factly tone all I did was chuckle and noogied his surprisingly soft hair. I then winked and walked away all I saw was an awestruck expression on his cute little face before I turned around I'm now at my seat and   
Gon doesnt seem so bad a little stupid but its kind cute. leorio is definitely going to be fun to mess with and kurapi- *slam* my thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming once again   
Then comes a girl with a disgustingly pink dress, a guy who looks disheveled and zushi, the big eyebrow kid who is on the middle school side.

“Hello my little honeys” in a plastic sweet voice it seem to fool no one which is why gon is looking at her curiously everyone said good morning back skeptically, except me 

“Hey little girl cut it with the fake voice and also why are you here?” I asked she then sent death glare at me before returning to her sweet plastic voice. 

“Well sweetie” she said with visible irritation “my voice is not fake I'm just so so sweet and I'm your teacher I'm not a little girl Im 54” she said everyone looked shocked including me this must mean she has that rare disorder called Progeria. I think it's when you look differently than how you age so basically this blond bimbo is mentally 54 but has a body of a 12 year old I know it would be fucked up if I laughed but I got to admit that shit is kinda funny. I begin to laugh out loud a bit and Kurapika and leorio looked at me disapprovingly while gon looked like he had smoke coming out of his head trying to solve a mystery “Listen you little brat its not funny so shut it” the blonde lady said her character breaking. She then picked up a text book and threw it at my head. It hit me straight in the forehead leaving me a bruise I rubbed my knot on my forehead.

“ HEY WATCH IT OLD HAG THAT FUCKING HURTS” I yelled angerily this dumb bitch hit me I then pouted

“Who you call-” the lady now interrupted by the disheveled man 

“Anyways, welcome to the band club my name is Wing. I am your supervisor. I will teach you the basics and be the guide to help you”. He then pointed at that old hag “and that lady over there will be your agent she will teach you the more complicated things and will help you promote your stuff” she then blew a kiss and threw a peace sign I couldn't help but physically cringe I gagged in my head. “Lastly, the kid next to me is Zushi. He will be something like a bus boy. He will bring you guys water and snacks and help you guys on the side lines” zushi slightly bow saying osu.

“Now that we introduce ourselves it's your turn” he then pointed at me how about you go first he motioned me to come up I nodded my head In agreement the got up to stand in front of the classroom.

“My name is killua zoldyck and I skateboard or whatever I love chocolate robots k Im done any questions and I play guitar ” I said I put both of my arms on the back of my head leorio began to raise his hand “ok none too bad I really was looking forward to some” I said while smirking gon began to clap looking somewhat star struck.

“Ok next” wing said

Time skip because I basically introduce you to all the important characters 

“Ok now since where all formally introduced its time to start first we need to come up with a band name” everyone began to brainstorm and swap ideas 

“ I recommend scarlet eyes as a band name” Kurapika said to me and leorio shook our heads in disagreement. 

“Kurapika I don't know what type of genre of music were singing but I know its not goth that name is edgier than sasuke” leorio laughed at my comment while kurapika huffed

“Well if your so smart you make up one smartass” I was about to say something until leorio interrupted me 

“killua has no need too because I came up with a bomb ass band name the band nam is The money men” I couldnt help but snort who the fuck still says bomb what is this the 90’s I knew he looked old but I didnt know he acted old too and to put the cherry on top his shit ass band name it seems like creativity is not part of his very few braincells he owns. Kurapika just faced palm at the stupidness and gon seemed focused on something all I can see is he is writing x’s on papers or I think there x’s, his handwriting looks like chicken scrap gon began to raise his hand.

“Ooh ooh choose me choose me next please” gon said cheerfully like a 5 year old raising their hand to get chosen. kurapika simply smiled at the scene and gave a thumbs up. Gon….. It was kinda adorable of his reaction but I don't like him or anything because I barely know the guy I blushed at the thought “ok guys!” he slammed his paper down on the table “how about hunter x hunter” he recommended I mean I don't see a problem it seems pretty cool too me plus I have no name or idea for our band name but they don't know that ne he. 

“Yeah that sounds pretty cool gon” I said both leorio and kurapika agreed with me. We all agreed and the wing said we needed to agree on what genre we were playing in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a week and change since he joined band club but today he learned a little more about Gon or maybe Gon learned a little more about him?

"Ok now we got to start on a sound" Mr wing instructed

One week later

"Ok so we got everything figured out now all we need to do is start making the song" Kurapika said we all nodded it turns out kurapika knows how to play drums I was shocked because I would think he plays something graceful like the flute but turns out he plays the drums to take out his internalized anger... Now that I think about it, I'm not surprised. Leorio plays the guitar and he is surprisingly good at it, and I play the bass because I'm that cool. Gon has this weird-ass keytar and he will be our main vocalist because his voice sounds amazing.

"Guys I have something to tell you" everyone looked at Gon

"What's up kiddo" Leorio said

"Well I have a secret to tell you guys" he took his mysterious book "The reason I have this book is because well I'm a-a lyricist" my face twisted in shock out of all people dumb little gon freecs would be a lyricist. I grabbed his book from his hand "HEY! G-GIVE IT BACK" gon yelled since I'm taller than gon I read some of the content in his book and his lyrics are really um personal maybe I shouldn't have read them now. Gon now getting desperate started jumping up and down trying to get his book back since I'm so nice I gave him his book back. I can't stop thinking about what he said in his lyric book.

"Hey, your lyrics are really good so I think you should be the lyricist" I said gon blushed something I never thought I would say cause the week I know him he is quite shamefully honest a trait that attracts people but also can get him into trouble.

"Thank you'' he said and grabbed my hand and smiled who the fuck smiles this bright.

"Ok Mr lyricist what song have you cooked up in your notebook eh" I said pretending I didn't see anything he opened his lyric book once again.

"Well since I knew where going to be a group I decided to make a song called what makes you beautiful since our target audience is girls and stuff" he shoved the book in all of our faces enthusiastically "so what do you guys think," he asked I honestly don't want to sing no lovey-dovey shit but since I decided I wanted to be a nicer person hmmm just now.

''That sound stupid gon but since I'm too lazy to come up with something better I guess we can sing that" I smirked (I'm so humble ne he )

"Ok kids band is over time to go, come back tomorrow at 3 pm sharp so we can work on that song gon made," Mr wing said we all packed up so we can leave I was taking out my skateboard getting ready to ride home until I felt someone tap me and I turned around it was Gon.

"Hey, Killua! want to walk home together?'' he waved his hand at me. I mean alluka does have detention for pulling that prank. Man, that's my little sister I'm so proud of her I wiped a fake tear from my face plus I have nothing better to do so I guess I can walk with Mr Freecs over here.

"Yeah, sure gon let's walk home together" I looked up at him and slightly smiled a genuine smile at that. I put my arm around my shoulder and started talking about random stuff.

Gon p.o.v

This is the first time Killua has been nice to me and his smile's...it's so pretty he should smile more. He put his arm and started talking about how sonic 06 was the worst Sonic game ever. I never played video games before but I couldn't help but laugh because Killua is super funny and all the other friends I have relies on the humor of bullying others. But killua, Killua is so...... different "killua your smile is pretty you should smile more it suits you" I said I looked at him and he looked at me I can see that he looked flustered silly killua.

"Don't say stupid things like that baka! I'll smile if I want to smile" he flicked my forehead and it hurt.

"Owie" I rubbed my forehead and pouted killua can be a meanie sometimes but then he began to laugh tears spilling out his eyes I laughed with him I guess I can be an idiot sometimes. But I have a feeling I'm going to be his idiot soon and I really hope so because who wouldn't want Killua as a best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I have a serious case of writer's block so if you want to slide me some ideas I should in this book I also take oc request anyway goodbye luvs and see you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that's the end here for now I will most likely put an update every other day and drop off the face of planet earth buh bye luvs also I know killua seems like a dick but he is not he is a very sweet character he just have many barriers also kinda self projected on him with my terrible roasting abilities.


End file.
